


anything you ask of me

by winninghearts



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Equalist, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winninghearts/pseuds/winninghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will do what she must for the revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anything you ask of me

“She's arrogant and brash,” Asami says as lips make their way down her neck. “I don't think she will be difficult to take out. It's almost laughable. Almost everything she does just serves to _strengthen_ our cause. I mean, the attack on the training center?”

Amon's laughs are low, deep and contain very little humor. “The Avatar could not be playing into our hands any more directly. I'm very pleased.” He leans an unmasked cheek against hers, hand gripping the side of her waist. “I'm also quite pleased with your work, Asami.” 

“The firebender?” Asami laughs. “I thought he would at least be a little more difficult to crack, but no. He's already a lovesick puppy.” She thinks. “I'll probably have to sleep with him soon.” 

“Opposed to the idea?”

“He's not unpleasant looking. At all. I just-”

Amon unbuttons her dress from behind and pulls it down over her shoulders and body until it lies in a heap at her feet. She turns around to face Amon, and lowers the hood from his head. “He's just, you know, the enemy. A firebender. Just knowing what he is capable of.” She shakes her head, expression far away and full of distaste. “It just gives me chills thinking about it.”

Amon touches her face. “And what about what I am capable of?”

At this, Asami grins, stepping forward with a hand against his chest and forcing him to sit back on the bed. “You, my love,” she says, straddling his lap. “Are capable of great things. Glorious things.” He puts one hand against the soft, bare skin of her back. She whispers hot into his ear. “I will seduce the firebender, lead him around like a romantic fool. I will _always_ do my duty to see your mission carried out.” She smiles, nips at his ear, then catches his lips in a kiss, flush against his body, moving and pulling as she allows herself to be pulled down on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with Asami no matter how she turns out, but I cannot stop loving Equalist Spy!Asami. She and Amon would be a delicious dark couple.


End file.
